lemondemonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny (2009 version)
In 2009, Neil, Chooch and Alora when back to the studio they recorded Elvis Porn at as a favour for Alora's brother, Greg, who required a recording as his final project for collage. After weeks of thinking of which song to record they eventually choose the song that had changed the most since the original recording, The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. Lyrics Old Godzilla was hopping around Tokyo City like a big playground, When suddenly Batman burst from the shade And hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade. Godzilla got pissed and began to attack, But didn’t expect to be blocked by Shaq, Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu, When Aaron Carter came out of the blue. And he started beating up Shaquille O’Neal, Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile, But before it could make it back to the Batcave, Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave And took an AK47 out from under his hat, And blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat, But he ran out of bullets and he ran away, Because Optimus Prime came to save the day. :This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. '' :''And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime, Like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime. And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track, But Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back. And Batman was injured, and trying to get steady, When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete. But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped. Indiana Jones took him out with his whip. Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind, And he reached for his gun which he just couldn’t find, ‘Cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed, And Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist. Then he jumped in the air and did a somersault While Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault Onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air, Then they both got hit by a Care Bear stare. :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. '' :''And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown. '' ''Angels sang out in immaculate chorus. '' ''Down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris, '' ''Who delivered a kick which could shatter bones '' ''Into the crotch of Indiana Jones. '' ''Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain, '' ''As Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne. '' ''But Chuck saw through his clever disguise, '' ''And he crushed Batman’s head in between his thighs. '' Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail’s Black Knight and Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie, Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger, Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan All came out of nowhere lightning fast, And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass. It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw, With civilians looking on total awe. And the fight raged on for a century. Many lives were claimed, but eventually The champion stood, the rest saw their better: Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater. :This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. '' :''And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. '' :''And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. '' :''And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' :''Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see. '' :''And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown… (This is the Ultimate Showdown.) :''This is the Ultimate Showdown… (This is the Ultimate Showdown.) '' :''This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. '' Category:Songs from Almanac 2009